


What Are You Wearing?

by look_turtles



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Wade shows off his new superhero outfit





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: wear

Cable never thought he would have a place to call home in the past, but he did. He shared an apartment with Wade and while Wade might get on his nerves, but considered their apartment home. It had a place for his guns and that was really all he needed. 

Cable walked into the apartment and his eyes went wide when he saw Wade. He thought nothing about Wade could surprise him, he still didn’t understand Wade’s obsession with The Golden Girls, but now he was surprised.

Wade was wearing a black and red bra and matching panties. The panties were tight and the fabric was thin and they left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Not that he had to imagine, Wade liked to walk around naked whenever possible.

‘What the hell are you wearing?’ Cable asked.

Wade ran his hands down his body and Cable had to stop himself from staring. ‘Oh, this? This is my new superhero outfit. Do you like it? It’s very empowering.’

He always had to have a plan, having lived in the future will do that, but right now he found himself moving close to Wade and brushing his lips against Wade’s. Considering that the rest of him was rough and covered in lesions, Wade’s lips were surprising soft.

Cable pulled Wade close as he deepened the kiss and he felt Wade’s hard-on poking him in the thigh. He reached down and started to pull down Wade’s panties when Wade broke the kiss.

‘Easy there, as much as I would like to have sexy fun times, The Author wants to keep this snippet Teen rated.’

He had no idea what Wade was talking about, but he decided to keep kissing Wade. He couldn’t very well gabber if he had Cable’s tongue down his throat.


End file.
